Cheated for Love
by VAfan1
Summary: Love can blind us at times. It blurs out the bad things and only makes you think of the good. But, what happens when the person who embodies that love is just not good?
1. Chapter 1

_Before anyone complains, this story will be a series of One-Shots that will be uploaded together. Also, this story is being told in the mind of a woman who is in too deep in love with the idea of a man who she thought loves her too; do not make any hate comments on this if you cannot understand that. Thank you. _

Does Love really have boundaries? Is there really so much hurt a person can take before they explode? When does a heart really break? But, what if something that should break your heart didn't. What if you brought it on yourself?

While my infant daughter, Emily, played with her dolls in her crib, I sat on the rocking chair while rubbing my baby bump. Dimitri and I had made her room before we even knew we were having her. When we moved in together last year after I graduated high school, I told him I wanted at least one room in the house to be painted white and left alone. He found it as an odd request, but he listened anyway. Did I say Dimitri and I made her room? I take that back. _I_ made her room. I decorated the white walls with a mural that touched every inch of the small space. The walls were woven with an ocean theme. It wasn't the typical under the sea or beach theme, though. Instead, it was more of an above the water theme. I created an island on one wall, then the ocean and what would live under the island in the sea along with the sky. My boyfriend had found it funny that I wanted a room to be decorated like this. I just brushed off his comments like one would shake off a fly. It didn't matter if he found the room a bit tacky. I just wanted a piece of the Ocean with me, because he took me out on his boat on our first date.

I was a junior and he was a sophomore in college. My older brother, Ivan, introduced us after he and Dimitri met in school. They got along quite well until Ivan found out that Dimitri and I had mutual feelings for one another. But, never mind that for now. I'll get back to it later.

We've been together for almost three years, now. He is still in college, working on his last year at a university, while I stayed home and took care of our daughter. Emily had been a surprise for both of us. I found out I got pregnant at the beginning of my senior year. It was scary to say the least, because I only found out because of a blood test from my doctor. He ordered the blood test to see if I had my Anemia under control before I could donate blood. Well, it turned out it is under control, but I still couldn't donate because of my pregnancy. I didn't even find out from the doctor; the doctor told my mother and she "told" me. Well, yelled at me is more like it.

I had been on birth control for about a few months before Dimitri and I actually did it for the first and only time, at the time. The condom we used broke, but we weren't really concerned because I was on Birth control. Well, if it worked, I wouldn't have Emily. After what happened, I cut ties from my mom. She dragged me down to the clinic to get an abortion, which as it turns out, she wasn't allowed to do legally without my consent, which she didn't have. Dimitri bought our house from his Aunt Alberta, who immediately made us move in because my Mom tried once again to abort my baby; this time she would do it personally.

I knew having kids at a young age was wrong and that I should have been more careful, but did that mean that my mother could kill her own grandchild if she wanted to? How would she have felt if my grandmother did the same thing to her when she was having Ivan or me? Janine had me at sixteen! I gave birth at seventeen. She didn't even know who our father is because she apparently slept with two different guys at the same time. Or maybe it was because having us at a young age didn't let her do certain things growing up. Perhaps, she just didn't want me to make the same mistakes as her. One way would have made sense, but how she acted on it did not and for that I couldn't find it in myself to forgive her.

Now, Ivan was a different story from my mother. He was my best friend and brother. We cut ties as well. He didn't get along with Dimitri once he found out he knocked me up, which is how he found out we were secretly seeing each other. They got into constant fights about how Dimitri only took advantage of me, didn't really love me, and would leave at the first chance he got. Dimitri got sick of what he said and made me choose between him and my own brother. At the time, I was thinking of what was best for my child, and I chose Dimitri. I didn't want to explain to my baby why his/her father wasn't around because I told him to leave. So, I said goodbye to Ivan. Even though he was hurt, he said I could always go back to him once I came to my senses.

I didn't understand what he meant at the time until now. After we moved into the house, Dimitri changed. He went from being sweet to sex-crazed, actually. I refused to have pregnancy sex because I was scared of hurting Emily while she was still growing in me. Dimitri became irate and frustrated with it. He said if he wanted to be constantly cock blocked, we could have just stayed with Ivan. I once again just brushed off his comments as nothing and stayed with him because once our baby was born, he would go back to becoming my sweet, caring Dimitri.

Right after Emily was born, Dimitri constantly pressured me for sex. I said no for the first few weeks because the doctor said my body was still healing. He growled and slammed me against the wall. All I can remember from that was fabric ripping, his growling, my whimpering, then black out. I woke up in a hospital bed and Dimitri told the doctors I had fallen down the stairs. When he left the room, the doctors informed me that some parts inside of my vaginal wall ripped. They couldn't determine what it was from and assumed it may have been because I had just given birth. Oh, what stupid doctors. I already knew what it was!

Once those wounds healed, Dimitri went back to pressuring me. I gave in because I was afraid of what would happen. We constantly did it. We had sex at any given time of the day and night. We would even do it in any place deemed possible; we even did it in Emily's room!

It was long before I fell pregnant again and because of my trauma to my vaginal wall, it was doctor's order not to have sex. Dimitri became abusive, abrasive, and quite frightening. One time, I could have sworn while he bathed Emily, his hands lingered way too long on her bottom area and she cried out. He did something to my baby and once again, I did nothing because I was too afraid of him. When she cried, I took her from him and told him never to bathe her, change her diaper, or even go near her without me around. He only rolled his eyes and said: "Who wants a fucking brat, anyway?"

It got so bad that I actually called up a friend, Natasha Ozera, for help. She is my best friend ever since Vasilisa Dragomir died in a car accident with her brother Christian, with Dimitri as the driver. Dimitri was the only one who survived. She would call on behalf of Ivan, since Dimitri had all our phones blocked, our emails blocked, and online profiles blocked from him as well. I told her everything that happened and she was horrified. She couldn't understand why Dimitri changed all of a sudden.

She theorized that perhaps something inside of him snapped after the accident. She thinks that sex was probably the only way for him to forget about the accident, which he blamed himself for. I only said that I agreed with her, but since I couldn't give into his requests, I don't know what else to do.

That was when I got the idea of calling his ex girlfriend Avery Lazar. Since I couldn't comfort Dimitri, then perhaps she could. That has been going on for months now. I'm about seven months into my cycle and Avery has moved in with us so that she would always be here to comfort Dimitri right away. We didn't even sleep in the same room anymore; it was now their room while I slept in Emily's on the floor. I didn't trust Avery around Emily, seeing as she saw her as some shiny new toy; no one touches my daughter but Ivan, Tasha, or me.

Dimitri and Avery had left earlier to go on a date, while I chose to stay home to watch Emily. They left in a flash. It must have been a relief for them to only spend time along doing only God knows what while his pregnant girlfriend and infant daughter stayed home.

Why do I continue to stay with him if he acts his way, you ask? It's simple. I love him. I love him so much it hurts when he isn't around and I don't want to feel that way. Perhaps I'm just so stupid that I didn't even think of all the bad things he has done.

Well, now I have and I have made a choice.

_I hope you guys enjoyed the first part. This is the first thing I've written in a really long time and honestly; this was only a spur of the moment kind of the thing. _

_Love, _

_Julie_


	2. Author Drama

**Hello Readers, **

**Okay, so I am sad to admit that I've done something bad on FF. Well, I kind of flamed a fellow author, although I don't see how I was "picking on her" as she put it. So, I'll let you decide after I tell you what happened. The name of the author is Daughter of the Light and the name of the story is called Double A's. Well, I'm just going to say it: I HATE it when authors write down that they want reviews badly and the thing is that on one of her author note's she said: "For those who don't review: YOU SUCK!" Like, what? Seriously, that is a lack of professionalism and not only is that very abrasive, but also very uncalled for. It's not like everyone LIKES to leave reviews. I know I don't like to make reviews. **

**Anyway, this is what I said in a review: "****I'm sorry, but what? You're complaining about not getting reviews? Well, not all of us like to review. And sometimes when a story is poorly written, people just don't review because authors get angry at readers who point it out. Although it is good to get reviews, writing on here is not about reviews. It's about just writing fan fiction!"**

**I'm more like scolding her than picking on her. I don't cyber bully because I was cyber bullied at one point and it ain't fun. **

**But, this is her response: "****I'm sorry if you feel my story is poorly written, I'm only eleven. And ****_I told them to critic me harshly_****. In fact, I asked them to be ****_extremely blunt_****. I don't get mad, I take suggestions and try to fix what they disliked in the next chapter. So, thanks for the info, I know that, I've accidentally ticked an author off once or twice. However, a lot people like my story and hardly any suggestions to make it better have come. I actually like writing and i ask for harsh reviews because I want to be a writer someday. So thanks, didn't need it, I'll let you know of I need to be told how to write and enjoy Fanfiction."**

**After I read this, I kind of felt bad about my review. KIND OF. I still felt like I was right, but I don't how she responded was right either. **

**I responded with: ****I didn't say I felt your story was poor written. If you thought i did, I apologize. Also, from an actual writer to a fledgling: critiques will not always help.**

**Okay, that last line may have sounded cocky and it was. I used to write for my college's magazine and I have published works. I've made a little career with my writing, so that is why I said THAT. I thought I was offering her advice, but: ****Well, actual author (if I were saying this out loud, the sarcastic tone would be so heavy!), what tips do you have for not-real-writer fledglings like me?**

**Well, excuse me! But, tell me, where do you see me being a bully? I admit I was being harsh, but it's not like I was bullying her. **

**Anyway, this what she posted later on as a chapter: **

**Readers,**

**Sorry for anyone who liked it, but this story is discontinued. I would need a whole lot of inspiration to continue...in fact, I'm losing interest in Fanfiction. So, I'll still be around, reading, but I think after one review I got that i shouldn't be a writer. She, the 'actual author' as she put it kinda got me down and now I really don't want to write. I mean, I if could see her in person I would probably punch her.**

**No, the story isn't up for adoption. No, I'm not gonna write any more. Im even probably gonna take my profile down. So, yeah, this is goodbye. And once more, she knows who she is and I have a message for you:**

**I think you are snobby and rude and I don't like you. I wanted to be a writer since I could read, which started when I was three. Well, now I don't so...yeah. YOU SUCK!**

**For the rest of you: glad you liked it, sorry but I am done with this site. I think a lot of people pick on younger writers like me and I'm sick of it. I'm done.**

**Sincerely,**

**Marissa R.**

**Snobby and rude? Excuse me? You don't like me and I can care less if you like me or not. And, no, people don't pick on young writers on you, but you ASKED for it, man. I didn't even pick on you. So, I'm sorry and I already did apologize. I never even brought her age up! She just assumed. **

**But anyway, I decided to just swallow my pride and admit I DID do something wrong. I didn't mean to be bad, but I guess I was so I atoned for that. I said in a review: ****I'm sorry if my comment made you want to discontinue your story. I just don't like it when authors always for reviews. I didn't "pick on you", but I've been writing on here much longer than you and I also write in real life. So I'm sorry if you took my advice the wrong way. Please continue your story.**

**So, she's back to being on Fanfiction and to writing her story. **

**I don't know, though. I just can't find a way to find closure with this. I mean I apologized, but I thought she would apologize too for what SHE SAID TO ME, but I guess not everyone does that? Because I wasn't the only one who was wrong. In fact, she pulled the victim card when she wasn't even a victim and she could have taken it a whoooole different way, but she didn't and that was my fault too. But, I'm just wondering, when did I pick on her age? When did I act like a bully? I could have sworn I was just giving her advice, but I guess I was too cocky, even though I was right? **

**I don't know. You guys tell me because in all honestly, I have too much junk going on and I have to catch up with my stories, deal with my 'might be' pregnancy, college, and I'm also in a production in my college that is going to be reviewed by the state newspaper. It's about fairy tales and well, I'm playing Cinderella. Ugh, I don't know. This is just too much to take in at once. **

**Anyway, I hope my next post is an actual chapter. It might not be for this story, because I honestly want to put this one up for adoption. In fact, I'm putting most of my stories up for adoption except for: ****_Springtime Resurrection, The Rose in Hollywood, A Rose's Tale, My Cold Ending, _****and ****_Our First and Last Summer. _**

**So, let me know if you want any story.**

**Sincerely, **

**Julie **


	3. NO

**Also, I want to add: DO NOT FLAME UP HER STORY. I REPEAT: DO NOT FLAME UP HER STORY. That's only causing fuel to the fire and I only want opinions from you the readers, now that you know what was said. **


End file.
